<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Монохром by M_Vish, WTF_J2_SPN_2020 (WTF_J2_SPN_2019)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22754122">Монохром</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_Vish/pseuds/M_Vish'>M_Vish</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_J2_SPN_2019/pseuds/WTF_J2_SPN_2020'>WTF_J2_SPN_2020 (WTF_J2_SPN_2019)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>WTF J2 &amp; SPN 2020. Тексты R - NC-21. Драбблы [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Don't Have To Know About Supernatural (TV), Impala, M/M, Smut, Wincest - Freeform, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:54:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>606</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22754122</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_Vish/pseuds/M_Vish, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_J2_SPN_2019/pseuds/WTF_J2_SPN_2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Дин любит водить ночью</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>WTF J2 &amp; SPN 2020. Тексты R - NC-21. Драбблы [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1635967</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Монохром</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/1179">Monochrome</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/parenthetical/pseuds/parenthetical">parenthetical</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Оригинал: Monochrome by parenthetical, разрешение на перевод запрошено</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Дин любит водить машину ночью. Стекло опущено, холодный воздух касается лица, музыка играет тихо, а Детка урчит мотором. Шоссе впереди пустое, ни единого придурка из тех, что заполоняют его днем. Импала вырвалась на свободу, и Дин просто этим наслаждается.</p><p>Сэм обычно спит, Дину нравится тихое и ровное дыхание брата. Обычно Сэм прислоняется головой к дверце, и Дин, улыбаясь, представляет, как будут выглядеть отметины на его лице после пробуждения.</p><p>Хотя бывает, что Сэм, заснув, соскальзывает в другую сторону, прямо на Дина. Не часто, но, если так случается, Дин ничего не предпринимает. Не собирается он рисковать разбудить брата, отпихивая его на ту сторону. В конце концов, Сэму надо поспать.</p><p>И вовсе это не связано с тем, как он себя чувствует, когда дыхание Сэма щекочет ему шею, губы касаются кожи, и Сэм слабо, но довольно вздыхает.</p><p>Дин переводит дух и старается вести так плавно, как только может, чтобы брат не проснулся.</p><p>Миль через двадцать Сэм, чуть сдвинувшись, снова прижимается губами к шее Дина. Тот думает, что Сэм просто пошевелился во сне, вот только губы вдруг сменяются зубами. Удивленный вдох Дин старается подавить, но брат заметил, и Дин чувствует, как растягиваются в улыбку губы Сэма на его коже.</p><p>Сэм скользит губами вниз, потом опять вверх, прихватывая мочку уха, и, эй, так нечестно.</p><p>— Тормози, — шепчет Сэм, и Дин не в силах унять пробившую его от прикосновений Сэма дрожь.</p><p>Как хорошо, что шоссе пустое, потому что Дин, съезжая на обочину, даже забывает проверить, не приближается ли какая-либо машина. Двигатель Импалы заглушен, и тишина наступает мгновенно. Тут же рука Сэма оказывается у Дина на затылке, и, прежде чем Дин успевает хоть что-то сообразить, Сэм поворачивает его лицом к себе и целует, жарко, глубоко, а Дин даже не думает возражать.</p><p>Оба знают, что в Импале места для таких действий маловато, и Дина ничуть не удивляет, когда Сэм со стоном начинает шарить рукой по дверце машины позади Дина. Сэм выталкивает его и пытается выбраться следом сам, и Дину приходится постараться, чтобы не шлепнуться на задницу.</p><p>Сэм вжимает его в бок машины, и Дин тянется к нему. Лунный свет крадёт все цвета, но Сэм есть Сэм, даже в этом черно-белом мире, и кожа его под руками Дина тепла. Дин раздевает его, губами ведёт по изломам теней на обнаженном Сэмовом теле, и стон брата громок в окрестной тишине.</p><p>У Дина в голове ни единой мысли, никаких планов, он просто каким-то образом вдруг оказывается на коленях, за его спиной массивное тело Импалы. И, когда член брата оказывается у него во рту, Сэм стонет, вскинув руки, и опирается ими о машину по обе стороны головы Дина. Дин весь поглощён его вкусом, сильным, строгим, абсолютно соответствующим черно-белому отсвету на теле брата, и он позволяет Сэму трахать свой рот мелкими рваными толчками, которые усиливаются, стоит тому потерять контроль.</p><p>Сэм кончает с задушенным стоном, и Дин наслаждается его горьким вкусом, реальностью всего этого. И тут же, не успевает он подумать, что дальше, — Сэм поднимает его на ноги. Ночной воздух прохладен, но Сэм вжимается в него, прислоняя к боку Импалы, и Дину становится тепло.</p><p>Он даёт Сэму себя целовать, пробуя свой собственный вкус на Диновых губах. Рука Сэма обвивается вокруг его члена и начинает дрочить, настойчиво и уверенно. Дин пытается разорвать поцелуй, потому что, господи, это так хорошо, что он задыхается, но второй рукой Сэм удерживает его голову, и Дин не может сделать ничего, кроме как позволить этому случиться — оргазм такой крышесносный, такой отчаянно быстрый, что он никогда не признается в этом при дневном свете.</p><p>— Дин, — шепчет Сэм, опять вжимаясь лицом в изгиб его шеи. Дин сосредотачивается на том, чтобы восстановить дыхание и унять дрожь, позволяя Сэму удерживать себя.</p><p>Дин любит ночью водить машину, да. Но есть вещи, которые он любит ещё больше.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>